List of Digimon
__NOEDITSECTION__ This article is a list of every species of Digimon and other digital life-forms which appear within the Digimon franchise created by Akiyoshi Hongo, consisting of virtual pets, card games, manga, anime, video games, and toys. Within the series, these creatures are generally depicted as natives of a parallel dimension known as the "Digital World", though they can also appear as manifestations of the virtual pets on which they are based. Digimon are usually introduced within the Digimon virtual pets or card games, though a scant few such as "UlforceVeedramon Future Mode" first appear in the supporting materials, and at least one, "NiseAgumon Hakase", has only ever appeared within Bandai's official "Digimon Dictionary". However, with the notable exception of Yggdrasil, the non-Digimon digital life-forms which appear are always inventions of the anime, manga, or video games, though they may later appear in the card games. While Bandai's internal artists and writers generally create the designs which are used within the franchise, Bandai often holds public contests which allow fans to submit designs, and several Digimon, such as "CatchMamemon" and "Cyberdramon", are the result of submitted and edited fan designs. Where available, this list uses the original English dubbed name of the species. However, many of these species have only appeared in Japanese materials, and do not have English names. For more information on what Digimon are, see Digimon (creature). A B C D E F G *G-Cutemon *Gabumon **Gabumon X *Gaiamon *Gaiomon *Galacticmon *Gallantmon **Gallantmon Crimson Mode **Gallantmon X *Gaogamon *Gaomon *Gaossmon *Garbagemon *Gargomon *Gargoylemon *Garudamon **Garudamon X *Garurumon **Garurumon X *Gatomon **Gatomon X *Gazimon **Gazimon X *Gekomon *GeoGreymon *Geremon *Gesomon **Gesomon X *Ghoulmon **Ghoulmon (Black) *Gigadramon *GigaSeadramon *Gigasmon *GigaWaruMonzaemon *Gigimon *Ginryumon *Giromon *Gizamon *Gizumon *Gizumon-AT *Gizumon-XT *Gladimon *Goblimon *GoldNumemon *Goldramon **Goldramon X *GoldVeedramon *Golemon *Gomamon **Gomamon X *Gorillamon *Gotsumon **Gotsumon X *Grademon *GrandisKuwagamon *GranDracmon *GranKuwagamon *GranLocomon *GrapLeomon *Gravimon **Gravimon Darkness Mode *GreyKnightsmon *Greymon **Greymon (2010 anime) **Greymon O **Greymon X *Grimmon *Grizzlymon *Groundramon *Growlmon **Growlmon (Data) **Growlmon X *Grumblemon *Gryphonmon *GuardiAngemon *Guardromon *Guidemon *Guilmon **ExGuilmon **Guilmon X *Gulfmon *Gummymon *Gururumon *Gwappamon H *Hagurumon **Hagurumon X *Halsemon *Harimogemon *Harpymon *Hawkmon *HerculesKabuterimon **HerculesKabuterimon X *Hermmon *HiAndromon *HiMugendramon *Hi-VisionMonitamon *Hippogriffomon *Hisyarumon *HolyDigitamamon *Honeybeemon *Hookmon *Hopmon *Hououmon *Housemon *Hubmon *HustleNanimon *Hyogamon *Hyokomon I *IceDevimon **IceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent *IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent *IceLeomon **IceLeomon X *Icemon *Ignitemon *Ikkakumon *Imperialdramon **Imperialdramon Fighter Mode **Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Impmon *Indramon *Infermon J *Jagamon *JagerLoweemon *JetMervamon *JetSilphymon *JewelBeemon *Jijimon *JijiShoutmon *JumboGamemon *JungleMojyamon *Justimon *Jyarimon K *Kabukimon *Kabuterimon *Kamemon *Kangarumon *Kapurimon *Karatenmon *KaratsukiNumemon *Kazemon *KendoGarurumon *Kenkimon *Kentaurosmon *Keramon *Ketomon *Kiimon *Kimeramon *KingChessmon *KingEtemon *KingSukamon *KingWhamon *Kiwimon *KnightChessmon **KnightChessmon (Black) **KnightChessmon (White) *Knightmon *KoDokugumon *Koemon *KoHagurumon *KoKabuterimon *Kokatorimon *Kokomon *Kokuwamon **Kokuwamon X *Kongoumon *Korikakumon *Koromon *Kotemon *Kougamon *Kudamon **Kudamon (2006 anime) *Kumamon *Kumbhiramon *Kunemon *Kuramon *Kuwagamon **Kuwagamon X *Kuzuhamon *Kyaromon *Kyokyomon *Kyubimon **Kyubimon (Vaccine) *Kyukimon L *Labramon *LadyDevimon *Lalamon *Lampmon *Leafmon *Lekismon *Leomon **Leomon X *Leopardmon **Leopardmon Leopard Mode **Leopardmon X *Leviamon *Liamon *Lilamon *Lilithmon *Lillymon **Lillymon X *Liollmon *LoaderLeomon *Lobomon **ExLobomon *Locomon *Lopmon *Lotosmon *Loweemon *Lucemon **Lucemon Chaos Mode **Lucemon Shadowlord Mode **Lucemon Larva *Lunamon *Lykamon *Lynxmon M *MachGaogamon *Machinedramon *MachLeomon **Mush-Upped MachLeomon *MadLeomon **MadLeomon: Armed Mode **MadLeomon (Final Mode) **MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) *MagnaAngemon *Magnadramon **Magnadramon X *MagnaGarurumon *Magnamon **Magnamon X *MailBirdramon *Maildramon *Majiramon *Makuramon *MaloMyotismon *Mamemon **Mamemon X *MameTyramon *Mammothmon **Mammothmon X *Manbomon *Mantaraymon **Mantaraymon X *MarineAngemon *MarineDevimon *Marsmon *MasterTyrannomon *MasterV-dramon *Matadormon *MedievalGallantmon *MegaBlackShoutmon X7 *MegaDarkKnightmon *MegaDarknessBagramon *MegaDeckerGreymon *Megadramon *MegaGargomon *MegaGranKuwagamon *MegaKabuterimon **MegaKabuterimon (Blue) **MegaKabuterimon (Red) *MegaMusoKnightmon *MegaSeadramon **MegaSeadramon X *Megidramon **Megidramon X *Mekanorimon *Mephistomon *Meramon *Mercurymon *Mermaimon *Merukimon *Mervamon **Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword *MetalEtemon *MetalGarurumon **MetalGarurumon X *MetalGreymon **MetalGreymon (Vaccine) **MetalGreymon (Virus) **MetalGreymon (2010 anime) **MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher **MetalGreymon X *MetalKabuterimon *MetalKoromon *MetallifeKuwagamon *MetalMamemon **MetalMamemon X *MetalPhantomon *MetalPiranimon *MetalSeadramon *MetalTyrannomon **MetalTyrannomon X *Metamormon *Meteormon *Mihiramon *Mikemon *Millenniummon *Minervamon *Minidekachimon *Minomon *Minotarumon **Minotarumon (Champion) *MirageGaogamon **MirageGaogamon Burst Mode *Missimon *Mistymon *ModokiBetamon *Mojyamon *Mokumon *Monimon *Monitamon *Monochromon **Monochromon X *Monodramon *Monzaemon *Moon=Millenniummon *Moonmon *Moosemon *MoriShellmon *Mothmon *Motimon *Muchomon *Mummymon *Murmukusmon *Mushroomon *MusoKnightmon *Musyamon *Myotismon N *Nanimon *Nat-chan *Neemon *Nefertimon **Nefertimon X *NeoDevimon *NeoVamdemon **NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode (Vampire Army) **NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode (MetalGreymon) **NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode (Shoutmon) *Neptunmon *Ninjamon *NiseAgumon Hakase *NiseDrimogemon *Nohemon *Numemon *Nyaromon *Nyokimon O *Octomon *Ogremon *Ogudomon *Ohakadamon *Oinkmon *Okuwamon **Okuwamon X *Olegmon *ΩArmamon Burst Mode *OmegaShoutmon *Omekamon *Omnimon **Omegamon Zwart **Omnimon X *Ophanimon **Ophanimon C O, cont. *Opossumon *Orcamon *Ornismon *Orochimon *Oryxmon *Otamamon **Otamamon (Red) **Otamamon X *Owryumon P *Pabumon *Pafumon *Pagumon *Paildramon *Pajiramon *Palmon **Palmon X *Panbachimon *Pandamon *Panimon *Paomon *Parallelmon *Parasimon *Parrotmon *Patamon *PawnChessmon **PawnChessmon (Black) **PawnChessmon (White) *PawnShoutmon *Peacockmon *Peckmon *Pegasusmon *Penguinmon *Persiamon *Petaldramon *PetitMamon *Petitmon *Phantomon *Pharaohmon *Phascomon *Phelesmon *Pichimon *Pickmon *Piddomon *Piedmon *PileVolcamon *Pinamon *Pipismon *Piximon *PlatinumNumemon *PlatinumSukamon *Plesiomon **Plesiomon X *Ponchomon *Popomon *Porcupamon *Poromon *Poyomon *Prairiemon *PrinceMamemon **PrinceMamemon X *Psychemon *Pteramon **Pteramon X *Pukumon *Pumpkinmon *Punimon *Puppetmon *Pupumon *Puroromon *Pururumon *Puttimon *Puwamon Q *QueenChessmon *Quetzalmon R *Rabbitmon *Raidenmon *Raidramon *Raijinmon *RampageGreymon *Ranamon *Rapidmon **Rapidmon (Armor) *Raremon *Ravemon **Ravemon Burst Mode *Reapermon *RedV-dramon *RedVegiemon *Regulumon *Relemon *Renamon *Reppamon *Reptiledramon *Rhihimon *RhinoKabuterimon *Rhinomon **Rhinomon X *Rhythm *Rinkmon *RizeGreymon *Roachmon *Rockmon *RookChessmon **RookChessmon (Black) **RookChessmon (White) *Rosemon **Rosemon Burst Mode **Rosemon X *Ryudamon S *Saberdramon *SaberLeomon *Sagittarimon *Sakkakumon *Sakuyamon *Salamandermon *Salamon **Salamon X *Sandiramon *SandYanmamon *Sangloupmon *SantaAgumon *Scorpiomon **Scorpiomon X *ScudMissimon *Seadramon **Seadramon X *Seahomon *Sealsdramon *Searchmon *Seasarmon *Sepikmon *Seraphimon *Sethmon *Shademon *ShadowSeraphimon *Shadramon *Shakkoumon *Shamanmon *Shawjamon *Sheepmon *Shellmon *ShimaUnimon *ShineGreymon **ShineGreymon Burst Mode **ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *ShogunGekomon *Shonitamon *Shortmon *ShouCutemon *Shoutmon **Shoutmon B **Shoutmon DX **Shoutmon + Star Sword **Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon **Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow **Shoutmon Star Wheel **Shoutmon X2 **Shoutmon X2 Plus M **Shoutmon X3 **Shoutmon X3GM **Shoutmon X3SD **Shoutmon X4 **Shoutmon X4K **Shoutmon X4B **Shoutmon X4S **Shoutmon X5 **Shoutmon X5B **Shoutmon X5S *Shurimon *Silphymon *Sinduramon *SkullBaluchimon *SkullGreymon *SkullKnightmon **SkullKnightmon (Red) **SkullKnightmon Naginata Mode **SkullKnightmon Arrow Mode **SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode **SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode *SkullMammothmon **SkullMammothmon X *SkullMeramon *SkullSatamon *SkullScorpiomon *Slayerdramon *Snatchmon *Snimon *SnowAgumon **SnowAgumon (2006 anime) *Snowballmon *SnowGoburimon *Snowmanmon *Solarmon *Sorcermon *Soulmon *Sparrowmon **Sparrowmon After Burner *Spinomon *Splashmon **Splashmon Darkness Mode *Starmon **Starmon (2010 anime) **Starmon X *Stegomon *Stingmon *Strabimon *Strikedramon *Submarimon *Suijinmon *Sukamon *Sunflowmon *Sunmon *Spadamon *SuperDarkKnightmon *SuperStarmon *Surfimon *Susanoomon *Swanmon *Swimmon *Syakomon **Syakomon X T *Tactimon *Tanemon *Tankdramon *Tankmon *Taomon **Taomon (Vaccine) *Tapirmon *Technodramon *Tekkamon *Tentomon *Terriermon *Thunderbirmon *Thundermon **Thundermon X *TigerVespamon *Tinmon *TobuCatmon *Togemogumon *Togemon **Togemon X *Tokomon **Tokomon X *TonosamaMamemon *TorikaraBallmon *Tortomon *Toucanmon *ToyAgumon **ShadowToyAgumon *Trailmon **Angler the Trailmon **Ball the Trailmon **Battle Armament Trailmon **Buffalo the Trailmon **Dark Trailmon **Franken the Trailmon **Kettle the Trailmon **Mole the Trailmon **Trailmon (C-89 Model) **Worm the Trailmon *Triceramon **Triceramon X *Troopmon *Tsubumon *Tsukaimon *Tsumemon *Tsunomon *Tuwarmon *Turuiemon *Tuskmon *Tylomon **Tylomon X *Tyrannomon *TyrantKabuterimon *Tyutyumon U *UlforceVeedramon **UlforceVeedramon Future Mode **UlforceVeedramon X *UltimateBrachimon *UltimateKhaosmon *Umon *Unimon *Upamon V *Vademon **Vademon X *Vajramon *Valkyrimon *Varodurumon *Veedramon *Veemon *Vegiemon *Velgemon *Vemmon *VenomMyotismon *Vermilimon *VictoryGreymon *Vikaralamon *Vikemon *Vilemon *Viximon *Volcamon *Volcdoramon W *Wanyamon *WarGreymon **WarGreymon X *WarGrowlmon **WarGrowlmon (Data) **WarGrowlmon X *WaruMonzaemon *WaruSeadramon *Waspmon *Weddinmon **Reverse Weddinmon *Weedmon *Wendigomon *WereGarurumon **ShadowWereGarurumon **WereGarurumon X *Whamon **Whamon (Ultimate) *Wingdramon *Wisemon *Witchmon *Wizardmon *Woodmon *Wormmon X *Xiaomon Y *Yaamon *Yanmamon *Yasyamon *Yatagaramon **Crowmon *Yo!Yo!mon *Yokomon *Youkomon *YukimiBotamon *Yuramon Z *Zamielmon *Zanbamon *ZeedGarurumon *ZeedMillenniummon *ZekeGreymon *Zephyrmon *Zerimon *Zhuqiaomon *Zudomon *Zurumon Other Digital Lifeforms *Behemoth *Black Sword Guardian *Blue Falcon Guardian *Creatures of the Dark Whirlpool *D-Reaper *DigiGnomes *Gennai *Gold Hawk Guardian *Grani *Jörmungandr *Lord Megadeath *Mecha Rogues *NEO *NeoCrimson *OverLord GAIA *Surtr *Yggdrasil **Yggdrasil 7_D6 Unnamed Digimon *"Agumon Burst Mode" *"Beelzemon + Starmons" *"DarkKnightmon + Duskmon" *"Dorulumon + Starmons" *"Fused Lilithmon" *"MailBirdramon + Golemon" Contest Digimon *Babydramon *Earthdramon *Harimogemon *Huntermon *PunchNarabimon Spoof Digimon *CheerGirlmon *Hogmon *JokiChuumon *KitaKitsunemon *Kyuukanmon *Porkymon *PunkAgumon *ReggaePalmon *Urashimamon Starmons Forms *Chibick Sword *Digimon Slingshot *Rare Star Sword *Star Axe *Star Wheel *Star Sword See also *Digimon species *Spoof Digimon species *Digital Lifeforms Notes and References Category:Lists of Digimon